


Kairi Fair- Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Crossover

by friends_kingdomhearts



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough - Freeform, Aerith Gainsborough/Zack Fair - Freeform, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Kairi Fair, Multi, Riku - Freeform, Sora - Freeform, Zack Fair - Freeform, kairi - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends_kingdomhearts/pseuds/friends_kingdomhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi is upset on her 13th birthday, for reasons no one can understand. The next day, in an effort to cheer herself up, she makes a shocking discovery that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairi Fair- Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is part of a series. The next chapters will be out soon. I would like to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X-over

 

It was Kairi's 13th Birthday. She avoided the surprise party that her friends had thrown her downstairs. She was now sitting alone in her room. She heard a knock on her door. And then Sora walked in.  
"Are you ok? Everyone's looking for you downstairs."  
"So? Why should I care?" She said  
"Come on, Kairi. Whats wrong."  
"Nothing Sora. I told you, im alright. "  
"Kairi, I know that's not true."  
Everything was quiet for a minute.  
Then Kairi spoke up.  
"It's just- I never knew my parents. I just want to at least know who they are."  
"It's OK Kairi, you'll be-"  
"Yeah, easy for you to say. Ever since you found Cloud,  
you haven't had a care in the world."  
"Not true!"  
"Whatever. Do you- do you think he knows who they are?"  
"Just remember what he told you before he left."  
And then Sora went back downstairs, and Kairi went to sleep, with the last words she heard Cloud speak in her mind:  
"Goodbye, Kairi Fair."  
Fair. Her last name was Fair. 

She woke up the next morning feeling slightly better. But she still needed some serious cheering up. She decided to go buy some flowers, which for some reason, always made her cheer up. She went walking  
around Twilight Town, until she spotted a florist that caught her eye: Gainsborough Flowers. It was a small little florist, but it was nice. She walked inside and picked up a bouquet of roses and daisies, and brought them to the counter.  
"Ok, that'll be $4.78, please." The cashier said.  
Kairi gave her the money.  
The cashier took it and said, "Hey, you look familiar. Whats your name?"  
Kairi looked at her. She didnt remember her from anywhere, but she told her her name anyway.  
"Im Kairi. Kairi...Fair. "  
The Cashiers Eyes widened. She dropped the flowers she was holding. "Did you say Kairi FAIR?"  
Kairi nodded slowly.  
"ZACK GET IN HERE!!!!!!!"  
A dark-haired man ran in.  
"Aerith, is everything alright?"  
She whispered something in his ear. Zack went up to Kairi.  
"Kairi. We're your parents. Im Zack Fair, and your mother is Aerith Gainsborough-Fair."

Kairi started backing away. She couldn't believe it. Shes been looking for her parents all her life, and now that she finally found them.... she couldn't stand to just go home with the parents who abandoned her. So she ran.  
"KAIRI, WAIT!!!!!" Aerith screamed. But Kairi kept running she ran and ran and ran until she got to Ricu's house. She banged on the door until he opened it.  
"Hey, Kairi," Ricu said. "Whats up?"  
"Ricu. I found my parents."  
His eyes widened in shock. "Come in. Tell me EVERYTHING"


End file.
